


brief our moments, brazen and bright

by partiallight



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 08:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partiallight/pseuds/partiallight
Summary: G'raha Tia is pretty sure he should not have fucked an Ascian.





	brief our moments, brazen and bright

This sure is awkward.

G'raha Tia-- no, he's the Crystal Exarch now-- has made two big mistakes.

The first: getting drunk.

The second: sleeping with an Ascian.

Both were very avoidable. But decades of loneliness take their toll on the mind and so the annual festival celebrating the Crystarium's creation seemed like a good enough place to get drunk with the eccentric guy whose aether was mildly terrifying even from a distance.

And now here they are, in the Exarch's chambers. 

The headache is _the worst_.

(It doesn't help that G'raha Tia was already a lightweight when he was still fully human.)

Next to him, Emet-Selch stirs. "Hythlodaeus... everyone... Sorry..."

A sleep-talking Ascian.

The Exarch reaches out for Emet-Selch's hair, but his wrist is caught immediately.

"I wake up easily from people trying to sneak up on me, Exarch." The distress still vivid in Emet-Selch's eyes betrays his calm words.

"I didn't mean to. So, who is Hythlodaeus?"

The curiosity of a historian.

There's a pause. Emet-Selch scowls. "Where did you hear that name?"

"Besides you saying it last night, you were also saying it in your sleep, and--"

"Your eye for detail is quite the bother, Exarch." Emet-Selch gets up and starts to get himself dressed. "Don't forget you were uttering a name yourself."

"Not that that information would help you, Ascian."

Emet-Selch raises an eyebrow. "Fair enough. I was already aiming for your champion either way."

"Wait, what--"

"Well then, have a good day." Emet-Selch disappears as swiftly as he appeared last night.

_Damn it. _

Frustated, the Exarch starts looking for his robes, hoping that nobody has caught wind of what he's done.


End file.
